


Unwanted Third

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based in Modern day France, where Aramis is also female<br/>Unwanted Third: Meeting of the three musketeers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Third

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)

Athos and Porthos sat in their office at HQ, throwing balled up pieces of paper into a bind. They'd been working with the Musketeer unit as special agents for nearly a year now, under Captain Treville. Their unit had quickly been labelled as the best as they rarely failed in their cases. Of course Porthos would say that the one time they had failed it was because of the Red Guards who had argued in halfway through and blown their cover quite literally out of the window. Sufficed to say Treville and Cardinal Richelieu had been arguing ever since and the Musketeer and Red Guards along with them.  
But now the duo was due to become and trio and neither Athos nor Porthos were particularly pleased with this. They had been told their third was an expert marksman and would be due sometime today. And Treville had also ordered them to, under no circumstances, scare this one away. Porthos had muttered something under his breath about their usual recruits being too green for the job while Athos only scowled. Treville had rolled their eyes at this and quickly left them before they could argue anymore.  
So when their newest third walked into the office, both Athos and Porthos were throwing pieces of paper at each other, having grown bored with aiming at the bin. A soft cough brought their attention to the figure at the doorway and on seeing them; Porthos almost fell out of his chair. Athos managed to stay composed however and asked "Are you lost?"  
The woman in front of them glared as she deposited her blue handbag onto the desk. Her long brown hair was twisted into a haphazard knot at the back of her hair that had Athos wanting to tuck the lose strands behind her ear. The woman's dark brown eyes held intelligence and mischief glint which Athos was almost afraid of. That occupied with her slim figure wrapped in black slacks, a bright red blouse and knee high boots poking out from under the boots, it was no wonder Porthos had almost fallen from his chair.  
"Are you Athos and Porthos?" Her voice was calming and it took a moment for Athos to nod.  
"And you are?" Porthos asked, trying and failing to keep his eyes from the partly opened blouse that hinted at what was underneath.  
"René Aramis D'Herblay." The woman replied. "Your new partner." She said this with a dazzling smile that had Athos and Porthos choking in shock. "But you can call me Aramis." The way she said it spoke of a promise that made Porthos turn red and Athos duck his head. As they looked at their new third, they both wondered the same thing. What had Treville been thinking?  
….  
Aramis soon proved herself to be formidable as she was beautiful. Her aim with any sort of firearm was always perfect, whether it was using a pistol at 100 metres or a rifle from 10 yards, she always hit her target.  
At first Athos and Porthos had argued against Athos being there. In the whole regiment (including the Red Guards) she was the only female. Athos argued that Aramis would be subject to the men's' leers and in the cases of the Red Guards, who knew what else. But Treville had only looked unconcerned and told them that Aramis would stay.  
A week later they were on the hunt of a Russian who was making a name for himself on the Black Market. They'd managed to corner him at an abandoned warehouse, pretending they had a Van Gogh painting for him. Porthos was going to sell the painting, with Athos and Aramis acting as back up.  
"This is dangerous." Athos said for what must have been the hundredth time. He was hidden in the shadows, watching the exchange with a careful eye.  
"I know." Aramis replied through the ear piece. She was up in the heights somewhere with a rifle. Her voice drifted through like warm caramel but Athos could clearly detect the annoyance in it.  
Athos wondered again how a female that sounded like she did could ever pass the regiments tests, which were a complete bitch. Everyone, except Treville who designed them, thought so. And somehow this delicate female had passed them all and got herself onto their unit to boot. But here she was acting as back up and Athos didn't trust her one bit. Not a good combination when their lives could easily be in her hands.  
"Don't miss." Athos gritted out, gaining an undignified response in return and a possible comment about his masculinity. He didn't hear it though as the dal was being completed and his focus was once more solely on Porthos.  
The two men shook hands as another three looked on. Porthos caught Athos' gaze, who gave a short nod. Taking out his hand pistol and warrant card, Porthos said the necessary bullshit needed to make an arrest. Of course the 4 men didn't take it well and took out their own guns.  
Stepping out of the shadows, Athos calmly said "Put the guns down."  
"Or what?" One thug asked, moving his gun to aim at Athos. "You're outnumbered." Before Athos could speak, though, the man fell onto the floor screaming and clutching his bleeding knee in one hand.  
Porthos kicked the gun out of the injured man's reach as Athos repeated, "Put the guns down." This time they followed through and they were soon being handcuffed as Athos called it in to Treville.  
Aramis appeared from behind them, wearing a slight grin on her face. "Nice shot." Porthos said, sending her an appreciative smile.  
She returned it as one of the criminals frowned from where he was stood. "She's a woman." His thick Russian accent was both shock and disbelief but his eyes were clearly roaming over Aramis's body, specifically the tight blouse Athos was now realising Aramis must wear to piss off the male population.  
Athos was about to say something when Aramis walked over to the man and placed a well-aimed kick at his sensitive area. The man doubled over, groaning in pain and Athos winced in sympathy. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Aramis said, bending down and if the woman showed off a little bit more flesh than necessary the criminal knew to keep his eyes to himself now. Athos' opinion of their unwanted third rose to through the roof at this point.  
….  
They found themselves in the pub that night, straight after completing the annoying load of paperwork that was relevant to this case. Usually it would be just Athos and Porthos but Porthos had managed to persuade Aramis to join them. This meant their usual table had an extra chair attached to it.  
Aramis was frowning as Athos downed what would be his 4th vodka in the last hour. "Is he alright?" Aramis leaned closer to Porthos with curiosity in her voice.  
"Woman trouble." Porthos said it like it was common knowledge and also as if he'd forgotten Aramis; gender.  
Then he remembered and he went to apologise but Aramis interrupted and said, "Some women are bitches." She said it in a matter of fact way that made Porthos wonder if she had some sort of experience. It would surprise him though; some women might have felt inferior next to her. "They don't like it when I sleep with their husbands."  
This caused Porthos to burst out in laughter and soon Aramis had joined in. Her laugh was clear and it occurred to Porthos he hadn't heard it until today. He resolved to hear it more often. "More drinks." Porthos grunted in reply, avoiding watching as Aramis sauntered off to the bar. It seemed that every other male in the place didn't both avoiding looking as she was stared at the entire time.  
"What do you think?" Athos asked, his eyes never leaving Aramis' lone figure leaning against the bar.  
"She seems alright and I don't think I've ever met anyone who can shoot like her." Porthos replied. "You?"  
"She can handle herself well." Porthos almost asked why Athos was watching Aramis from across the bar then but kept his mouth shut. Following Athos' gaze, he watched as Aramis lean over the bar, probably flirting with the young bartender there.  
"You think she'll stay?" Porthos secretly hoped she would.  
"Maybe." Athos' eyes were narrowing now. One of Richelieu Red Guards has entered the bar and was making his way over to Aramis.  
Both men froze as the Red Guard effectively pinned Aramis in place. His hands weren't staying to themselves either and before either man knew it they were up on their feet and moving towards Aramis.  
The man's hand came up to grope at Aramis and Porthos was just about out to break the mans' nose when a sharp crack made its' way to his ears. The Red Guard paled as Aramis snapped his wrist, muttering to herself at the lack of manners and going to pick up the tree drinks not noticing the Red Guards uninjured hand had raised as if to slap her.  
Without thinking, Porthos punched the Red Guard in the nose. A satisfying crunch came from the hit and the man fell like a ton of bricks onto the floor. "Don't ever tough her again." Porthos growled, glaring at the Red Guard until he disappeared from the bar.  
"Are you okay?" Athos asked, taking in Aramis' rumpled state. Her blouse had moved a little and the not in her hair had come undone slightly so more strands of thick brown hair fell into her face.  
"Fine, thank you." She replied with a dazzling smile, leading the way back to their table. As they sat down, Porthos found himself brushing back the loose bits of hair behind Aramis' ear.  
She blushed a little before leaning over to place a small kiss to Porthos' cheek. She did the same with Athos and went back to drinking her coke and vodka as if nothing had even happened.  
Athos sat there, dumbfounded as he thought of how much trouble Aramis would be. Treville was not going to be happy.


End file.
